smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Of Many Colors/Part 4
After Jacob and his eleven sons walked behind the curtains, Narrator stepped back on stage to continue the narrative. "And so Jacob and the rest of his family traveled to Egypt so that he may see his long-lost son. Along the way, the Almighty promised Jacob that He would bring him to Egypt and bring him back out again, and one of his sons will close his eyes when he is ready to join his people. While Jacob made the journey, Joseph spoke to the Pharaoh about his family." And as the curtains parted, the scene was now inside the Pharaoh's throne room, where Joseph was talking to the king of Egypt. "So your family is smurfing from the land of Canaan to escape the famine, is that correct?" the Pharaoh asked. "That is correct, Your Majesty, and they need the best of your land for themselves and their livestock to live upon," Joseph said. The Pharaoh stroked his beard while contemplating the request. Then he said, "Then I shall permit them to smurf in the land of Goshen, which is where they shall have the best land. And if there are any in your family that are shepherds, have them smurf after my flocks and herds as well." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Your Highness," Joseph said, bowing down before him. One of the guards arrived in the throne room. "My lords, there is a Smurf named Jacob who is here to see his son." Joseph turned to see his father Jacob arriving. "Papa Smurf!" he cried out, rushing to meet and embrace him. "Oh, it's so good to see you after all these years." "I wouldn't believe that you were still alive if it weren't for the Almighty, my son," Jacob said, smiling. "Your brothers smurfed you off as a slave, and now smurf at you -- you now rule over all of Egypt! This must be the Almighty's doing!" "This smurf serves the Pharaoh as his second-in-command, Papa Smurf," Joseph said. "This smurf shall introduce you to him, and he shall let you and our family live in the land of Goshen." He then turned and approached the throne. "My lord, this is my father Jacob, who seeks to live in our land during the famine." "Ah, so you must be Jacob's father," the Pharaoh said as Jacob approached his throne. "You must have lived a long and healthy life to have smurfed me a son that has smurfed me well all these years." "I have only smurfed my best for him, Your Highness, but it is the Almighty to whom I shall smurf credit for, not just for him, but also for me as well," Jacob said, bowing down before the Pharaoh. "Then I shall let you and your family smurf in the land of Goshen during the famine, and if you are pleased with how things will smurf after the famine, then I shall let you smurf here for as long as you want until you are ready to leave," the Pharaoh said. "May the Almighty bless you and smurf you in all of your deeds," Jacob said, bowing down before the Pharaoh once more. ----- The curtain closed briefly for another scene change, when Jacob appeared in Joseph's house. "I see that you have smurfed yourself a wife and children while you were smurfed from me," Jacob said as he saw Joseph's new family appear on stage. "They are indeed a blessing from the Almighty, Papa Smurf," Joseph said. "This is my wife Asenath, and these are my two children, Manasseh and Ephraim." "Welcome to our humble home, Master Jacob," Asenath said, bowing before him. "Hey, Grandpa Jacob, have you smurfed us anything while you were smurfing down here?" Manasseh asked as he and Ephraim gathered around their grandfather. "Only the blessings of the Almighty upon you, my little grand-Smurfs," Jacob said, smiling. "It hasn't been easy smurfing here, but I will be here for you as long as the Almighty will have me smurfing." "Did all our uncles smurf it to Egypt with you, Grandpa Jacob?" Ephraim asked. "Yes, they did indeed," Jacob said. "Right now, they're getting settled in the new land, which I'm glad the Almighty has blessed us with through the Pharaoh." "Smurfabunga!" Manasseh and Ephraim shouted together. Jacob chuckled as he watched the two grandchildren race each other offstage. "I have to say, Joseph, that I never thought that I would smurf you ever again, and now I had lived to smurf my grandchildren," he said as he struggled to keep himself standing. "Master Jacob, are you all right?" Asenath asked, sounding concerned. "Here, let me smurf you a chair that you can smurf upon." "I'll be all right, Asenath, don't worry about me," Jacob said. "Now I haven't smurfed this to any of my other sons, Joseph, but when I leave this world to smurf with my people, I'm going to be leaving you a double portion of my inheritance of the land that the Almighty has promised me through the covenant with your forefathers Abraham and Isaac." "A double portion, Papa Smurf?" Joseph asked. "How will you distribute that to this smurf?" "Your two children, Ephraim and Manasseh, shall be counted as smurfing among my other sons when the children of our people return to the land of Canaan to claim it as their own," Jacob answered. "That is a very unique honor that you would bestow upon this smurf's children, Papa Smurf," Joseph said. "It would be a great day for this smurf to witness when it happens." "That will be something that the Almighty will allow to happen in His own time, Joseph," Jacob said. "For now, let's settle here in Egypt until the time comes for our people to smurfed back into our own land at the appointed time." "Until that time comes, my home will always be your home," Joseph said as he gave his father a great big hug, with Asenath watching with a very happy smile. ----- Narrator returned to continue the narrative after the curtains closed. "And so Jacob and the rest of his family smurfed in Egypt for the entire time of the famine, during which they were well smurfed care of by Joseph. Then came the time when Jacob was ready to depart from this world, and so he blessed every one of his sons according to the blessing that he smurfed them. He was buried along with his wife Leah in the grave in the field of Machpelah, where Joseph and his brothers mourned for their father before they returned to Egypt." Then the curtains parted, and Joseph's brothers were now wearing beards to show how old they have gotten over the years. Joseph himself was also wearing a beard in the Egyptian style, and he was joined by his wife Asenath and their two sons. "I got to be blessed as the firstborn by Grandpa Jacob, Manasseh," Ephraim said. "That's not fair! I was the actual firstborn, not you!" Manasseh said. "Life isn't always fair, my sons," Joseph said. "But the Almighty always knows what he's doing and will bring about His purposes according to his plan and in His time. You wouldn't have any of your family living with us in Egypt if it wasn't for Him." "Uh, yeah, that's right," Gad said. "We wouldn't be smurfing in Egypt right now if it wasn't for the Almighty." "Oh, please, Gad, how could the Almighty be totally behind this?" Benjamin said in his lecturing tone. "I mean, it was us that smurfed Joseph off into Egypt, so in fact we were responsible for having smurfed up the situation where Joseph would be smurfing us from the famine by becoming the Pharaoh's second-in-command, and furthermore..." Levi hit Benjamin in the head with a mallet in order to get him to shut up. "...who among us even has the ability to interpret anyone's dreams?" Benjamin moaned. "Well, if this is the work of the Almighty, we certainly have Him to thank for everything, don't we, brothers?" Judah said. "Who knew that our brother's crazy dreams would smurf us all down into Egypt just so we can save our families?" Reuben said. "Oui, oui, this has certainly been a most fortuitous deliverance that the Almighty has smurfed upon us," Issachar said. "Oh, and smurf at all these smurftastic clothes that I have smurfed down here," Naphtali said, holding up various garments. "I don't even know which of these I'm going to wear." "Well, it's sure nice to be smurfing somewhere that I can smurf some peace and quiet," Dan said while letting out a yawn. "I'm sure that all of this will be recorded as an epic story for people to smurf about someday," Zebulun said. "I'm not just certain about what to call it." "I don't know, Zebulun," Simeon said. "How about the book of Genesis?" "No, no, no...for a title like that, it would have include stories that smurf all the way back to the beginning of creation," Zebulun said. "Why not just call it 'the story of Joseph', mon frere?" Issachar said. "I'm sure that I will think of something to call it," Zebulun said. "I could only wonder what the Almighty has in mind for a sequel, though." "This smurf is certain that that will be a story for another time, my brothers," Joseph said. "I hate a story for another time," Asher said. ----- And after the curtains closed and the orchestra started playing a closing tune, the audience stood up and cheered as all the Smurf actors came up the front of the stage and took a bow for the completion of their performance. "Thank you for being a wonderful audience, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said as he returned to the stage for a closing message. "This certainly has been a blessed time for us, that all our efforts in producing this play have paid off and that you have found it to be very entertaining. May the Almighty smurf the message of this play and make it smurf alive in your hearts so that you will know how to best smurf your lives before Him. And with that, I say to you, amen." "Amen," the crowd responded before they all started going their separate ways. Tapper joined the actors backstage as they removed their costumes and got back into their regular clothes. "So how are my fellow Smurfs doing now that you have smurfed through one of the plays that I helped to write?" he asked. "This smurf couldn't be more pleased with your creative efforts, Tapper," Empath said. "This smurf wonders if there will be more plays like this that will be developed by you, Poet, and Narrator." "Only time and the Almighty will reveal that, my fellow Empath," Tapper said. "I know that it probably wasn't the easiest play for most of its participants to smurf a role in, but I have prayed that you will smurf your best, and I feel in my spirit that the Almighty is greatly honored by your efforts." "Well, I didn't know that I would be smurfing on a play for this imaginary God of yours if you haven't bothered to mention it, Tapper," Hefty said. "Imaginary or no, I truly feel that there was a bit of us in the characters that we were smurfing," Painter said. "Well, who decided to smurf me in the role of Asher, anyway?" Grouchy asked. Tapper snickered. "I'm afraid that was me who smurfed it, Grouchy. It's amusing to see you smurf the role of that character, since the name Asher actually means 'happy'." "Oh," Grouchy said. "Well, I sure don't feel even a bit happy except for that the play is over." "I for one am glad the play is over, because it's making me feel rather tired," Lazy said with a yawn. "For all this hard smurf, I'm going to smurf myself to a relaxing mud bath," Vanity said. "It's hard to maintain such beauty when you're smurfing on stage all the time." "Oh, boy, a mud bath," Clumsy said, sounding excited. "Mind if I smurf in with you, Vanity?" Vanity rolled his eyes at the thought of Clumsy joining him. "If you insist, Clumsy." "I can smurf you this, laddie," Duncan McSmurf said. "If you're going to smurf anymore plays like this from your holy book, smurf me in." Smurfette joined Empath after she got out of her costume. "You really tried to smurf away from me when I was smurfing at your skirt during the scene when I was smurfing Potiphar's wife, didn't you?" Smurfette asked Empath. "Really, Smurfette, this smurf was only playing the part of Joseph as accurately as possible in that scene," Empath said. "Of course, this smurf did sense that you were looking at this smurf when this smurf was running off the stage with the skirt still in your hand." "So what if I was?" Smurfette said, trying to sound innocent. "It isn't as though I haven't seen a male Smurf like that before." "You can't fool this smurf with your act of innocence, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf knows when he's being looked at like an object of desire." "Oh, please, Empath, you're just imagining things about me," Smurfette said as the two of them walked off with each other. Papa Smurf sighed as he watched Empath and Smurfette with each other before Polaris Psyche joined him. "You know, Polaris, this play has certainly been a wonderful experience for me and for Empath, since I never smurfed the chance to smurf in a theatrical production that the both of us would smurf in," Papa Smurf said. "This one senses that you have bonded well with your character Jacob and understood the things that he went through to become what he is, Papa Smurf," Polaris commented. "I would never smurf the same things that Jacob have smurfed through, I have to admit," Papa Smurf said. "But to be the real father of one son and the adopted father of many others, including two daughters...there's something about being a father that just can't be smurfed in words when it comes to loving your children." "This one wishes to know that particular experience someday, Papa Smurf, if time will allow for it to happen," Polaris said. Papa Smurf chuckled. "I'm certain that you will know that experience someday, Polaris. I'm certain that you will." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Of Many Colors chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles